Portée disparue
by Amanda A Fox
Summary: "Elle a disparu depuis vendredi et tu n'es pas inquiet ?" Steve ne comprenait pas comment Tony pouvait être si calme dans ce genre de situation. Steve/Tony [OS]


_Auteure : Amanda A Fox  
Films : Avengers  
Couple : Steve Rogers/Tony Stark  
Genre : Famille  
Résumé :_« Elle a disparu depuis vendredi et tu n'es pas inquiet ? » Steve ne comprenait pas comment Tony pouvait être si calme dans ce genre de situation. (OS)

Petit blabla introductif : Dans le cadre d'un défi stipulant un générateur de « quote », je me suis lancée dans un Stony avec pour objectif d'insérer cette phrase : **« She's been missing since Friday and you're not worried ? »**. J'espère que ça va vous plaire, j'ai toujours aimé ce petit couple, je l'insérais souvent dans mes fics Thorki et Hawksilver, et jamais je ne m'étais centré sur eux réellement. Alors voilà un très court OS.

* * *

_-''-_

 **P** ortée disparue

_-''-_

« Elle a disparu depuis vendredi et tu n'es pas inquiet ? »

Tony Stark leva les yeux de son journal matinal et jeta un regard interrogateur vers l'homme adossé contre le bar qui semblait grandement préoccupé. Le brun mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre l'exactitude des tourments de l'autre homme et lentement, déposa sa tasse de café contre la table en verre.

« Voyons Cap', _disparu_ est un bien grand mot au vu de la situation, » lui répondit-il en haussant un sourcil à son adresse, cherchant à comprendre la réelle détresse aux lueurs équivoques qui brillaient dans les pupilles de son interlocuteur.

Mais le blond debout dans la cuisine ne parut pas être apaisé par l'expression calme et les paroles pragmatiques du milliardaire et s'approcha de la table de la cuisine, expression grave tirant les traits de son visage.

« Je suis sérieux, » reprit le blond en fixant Tony droit dans les yeux. « Elle aurait dû rentrer ! On aurait dû être autour de cette table tous les trois à prendre le petit déjeuner, Tony. Le petit déjeuner spécial pancake aux myrtilles, rituel depuis pratiquement dix ans ! »

Pour appuyer ses dires, il tapota plusieurs fois le rebord de la table du bout de son index, faisant ainsi trembler la vaisselle suite à la force qu'il y administrait. Mais son anxiété était si palpable qu'il ne se rendait pas compte de sa fermeté.

« Oh tu me rassures, alors tu n'es pas tombé sur la tête, tu sais pertinemment qu'on est samedi, » fit Tony en lui lâchant un petit sourire moqueur.

Le milliardaire prit ensuite une autre gorgée de son café, témoignant ainsi de sa parfaite aisance, mais ceci eu dont d'énerver encore plus le vieil héro de l'Amérique qui pourtant, avait toujours su garder son sang froid dans n'importe quelles situations.

« Bien sûr que je sais qu'on est _samedi_ ! » s'emporta-t-il en serrant les poings contre la table en verre. « Le samedi, on a toujours pris le petit déjeuner en famille, c'est le seul repas où ton téléphone ne sonne pas, où Eve n'a pas besoin de se presser pour aller à ses cours et où un des Avengers ne vienne pas s'incruster ici ! »

Tony abaissa à nouveau son journal de façon exaspérée pour observer son cher amant en pleine crise de panique. Jamais à l'époque il ne perdait le contrôle comme cela, et Tony restait souvent ahuri par cette phase que dévoilait Cap' depuis quelques années déjà.

« Steve, je crois que tu te fais vieux et aigri. Je ne te satisfais plus ou-… »

« Tu n'es pas censé prendre ton café avec le journal entre les mains ! » le coupa net Steve qui ignora les propos déplacés de son partenaire. « On est _samedi_ ! Le samedi on discute tous les trois du programme du week-end et… »

Le brun soupira longuement et laissa Steve Rogers partir dans un monologue concernant la petite famille. Il leva une fois les yeux au ciel, se massa lentement la nuque et au bout d'une minute, Tony perdit patience et coupa le patriote tout en poussant le journal plié en carte sur le côté.

« Elle a douze ans, bon sang, Steve. Et toi tu es un homme mature qui ne cède pas à la panique en prétextant que notre chère fille est portée disparue depuis hier soir dix-huit heures alors qu'elle est partie faire une petite fête d'anniversaire chez sa _besta_ , comme elle le dit si bien. »

Le regard empli de panique que lui offrait Steve aurait presque fait rire le milliardaire si ce n'était pas le matin et que le blond ne lui prenait pas la tête avec ça depuis dix bonnes minutes.

« Elle a dit qu'elle restait _dormir_ , Tony ! Juste _dormir_ , on est déjà le matin ! » lui fit Captain America en montrant d'un geste de la main le soleil qui était levé derrière les buildings de la ville.

À ce moment-là, Tony hésita entre se frapper la tête contre le table ou bien de lancer son café chaud contre le visage parfait du blondinet.

« Bon sang, tu imagines bien que la nuit a dû être courte pour elle et qu'elle préfère rester sous sa couette plutôt que de se lever à six heures du matin pour traverser New York sous la pluie simplement pour te faire plaisir et manger tes pancakes aux goûts de vu, et revu et de déjà vu, » s'efforça de lui expliquer Tony avec désespoir en se massant les tempes.

« Qu'a-t-elle fait toute la nuit ?! »

« Je n'ai pas dit qu'elle avait fait des folies toute la nuit, j'ai dit que-… »

« Des folies ?! »

« J'ai dit que c'était probable qu'elle se soit couché tard, et qu'elle doit surement dormir à cette heure-ci. »

Tony s'affaissa encore plus contre sa chaise. C'est bon, ils ressemblaient en tout point à un vieux couple marié. Natasha lui avait assuré que ce jour arriverait tôt ou tard.

« Tu crois que son amie avait assez de lits ? J'espère qu'elle ne dort pas sur le sol, » fit soudain Steve qui avait pourtant semblé se calmer.

Cette fois-ci, Tony se leva, récupéra son journal et sa tasse de café dans l'optique de continuer son petit déjeuner sur l'un des balcons qui surplombaient la Grosse Pomme.

« Tu sais quoi ? » lui fit-il avant de quitter la pièce. « Je vais arrêter de répondre à tes questions, car j'ai l'impression qu'elles deviennent de plus en plus stupides. »

Alors que Steve s'asseyait avec résignation seul autour de la grande table de la cuisine face à son assiette de pancakes encore chauds, Tony quitta la pièce et marcha à grandes enjambées à travers le salon éclairé par les doux rayons orangés du soleil levant.

« Eh beh, si j'avais su que j'aurais deux gamins à la maison en adoptant, peut-être que j'aurais réfléchi à deux fois… » maugréa-t-il pour lui-même.

Et ce fut deux heures après que les portes de l'ascenseur qui menait au salon principal s'ouvrirent sur une jeune adolescente aux cheveux blonds tressés, sac à dos sous le bras, toute pimpante et souriante.

Steve Rogers fut le premier à se ruer vers elle –pourtant en essayant de paraître parfaitement zen- afin de l'embrasser sur les deux joues et s'empressa à lui demander de lui raconter cette petite fête.

« C'est bon, p'pa, arrête de stresser comme tu fais, tout s'est bien passé et je me suis éclatée, » lui déclara la fillette en le repoussant gentiment.

Tony avait eu raison mais Steve avait toujours du mal à laisser leur fille s'en aller de la Tour Stark ou d'une de leurs bâtisses de vacances tout simplement parce que… Ses parents étaient des Avengers après tout. Les menaces avaient beau s'être faites plus rares, Eve Rogers-Stark pouvait être une cible potentielle comme moyen de pression pour le groupe.

Mais visiblement, elle semblait ravie de sa soirée et Steve lui sourit doucement, heureux de voir la petite si épanouie. Il allait lui proposer des pancakes qu'il irait lui réchauffer quand Tony fit son entrée, habillé de son costume trois-pièces, prêt à se rendre à une conférence de presse.

Il s'apprêta à la saluer quand il remarqua quelque chose chez sa petite fille et ses sourcils se froncèrent aussitôt. Il retira prestement ses lunettes de soleil et s'approcha d'Eve qui était toujours devant l'ascenseur.

« Wo ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, accrochés à tes oreilles ?! » s'exclama le brun, halluciné en louchant presque sur Eve.

L'adolescente leva les yeux au ciel avec agacement alors que Tony plaquait ses deux mains contre ses épaules frêles afin de voir le délit de plus près.

« Ce sont des boucles d'oreilles, m'man… » marmonna-t-elle en détournant les yeux, sachant qu'elle avait interdiction de porter ce genre de bijou ou de mettre du gloss.

« Chérie, chérie, pitié, arrête d'appeler ton vieux père _maman_ , » lui fit Tony pourtant plus concentré vers les boucles d'oreilles en anneaux que portait sa fille. « Dis-moi qui t'a donné l'autorisation de-… »

« C'est moi qui lui ai autorisé à en mettre. »

Le milliardaire se redressa et fit volte-face vers le blond qui se tenait derrière eux, bras croisés, sourire ironique gravé sur ses lèvres et Tony lui lança un regard dérouté et outragé.

« Non, non, non, je refuse ! Evie chérie, il est trop tôt pour que tu sois une femme et faire déjà chavirer tous les cœurs de Manhattan ! » s'exclama-t-il en se retournant vers elle pour la pointer d'un doigt accusateur.

« Oh _m'man_ , t'en fait pas, apparemment ça me va plutôt bien, Matt a dit que ça affinait et mettait en valeur mon visage, » lui répondit Eve avec un large sourire.

Steve se retint de rire en sentant que cette phrase allait faire craquer le milliardaire qui en connaissant long sur les hommes et femmes au vu de tous ceux qu'il avait pu côtoyer dans sa vie de riche entrepreneur.

« Matt ? » répéta Tony au bord de la syncope. « Mais qui est ce _Matt_ ? »

« Tony… » tenta Steve en plaçant un poing contre ses lèvres afin de dissimuler son sourire.

Visiblement, il n'y avait pas que Steve qui avait changé depuis l'arrivée de leur fille il y a plus de dix ans de cela. Clint Barton avait raison quand il disait que les deux personnes les plus influentes de New York devenaient de vrais parents gâteux.

Puis, pour calmer son père, elle lui offrit un rapide baiser contre sa joue en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, et s'éclipsa rapidement. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait quitté le salon, elle se retourna vers ses deux parents.

« Oh, et sinon, c'est demain que je vais au cinéma avec Bethy et son frère ! »

« Son fr-… » commença Tony avec un sursaut. « OK, Eve, on vient avec toi, hein, Steve ? On a très envie nous aussi de voir _L'Âge de Glace 7_ ! »

_-''-_

Fin

_-''-_

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite trace de votre passage, kiss :)


End file.
